vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Obanai Iguro
|-|Base= |-|Demon Slayer Mark= Summary Obanai Iguro (伊い黒ぐろ小お芭ば内ない Iguro Obanai) is a Demon Slayer and the Snake Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, at most 8-B, likely 8-B with Demon Slayer Mark Name: '''Obanai Iguro '''Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 '''Classification: Human, Snake Pillar of Demon Slayer Corps Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Is highly agile), Master Swordsman (Is one of the best swordsmen in Demon Slayer Corps, during Pillar training he taught sword skill revision training to other Demon Slayers), Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Elasticity (Applicable only to his blade. Can control it to bend and extend it), Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop blood hemorrhages), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase the strength of humans to match Demons. Also has Demon Slayer Mark that increases his power and speed), Regeneration Nullification (Up to High-Mid) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (As a Pillar, he should same as Giyuu be unaffected by the aura of Lower Moons like Rui. Rui's aura was implied to be similar to Shinobu’s, which caused intense shuddering and lack of air. Also is resistant to Muzan's aura that made Akaza bleed and paralyzed him in fear) Attack Potency: At least Building level, at most City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Base Gyomei), likely City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark (Stronger than before. Cut Muzan's arm whip, something only Gyomei who's the strongest Demon Slayer in his era was previously able to do) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Zenitsu, who could do this), higher with Demon Slayer Mark Lifting Strength: Unknown (He was stated to be a little weak when it comes to arm-wrestling, though he is strong enough to pin Tanjirou to ground with Tanjirou stating that he is not able to move) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, at most City Block Class+, likely City Block Class+ with Demon Slayer Mark Durability: At least Building level, at most City Block level+, likely City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark (Could take a very casual hit from Muzan) Stamina: Very high. Comparable to Giyuu, after being hit by Muzan's attack and being influenced with by his blood he could still fight, unlike his fellow Pillar Mitsuri who was greatly affected by the same attack, Pillars can train for months through training that almost puts them on verge of death. Range: Extended melee range with his blade Standard Equipment: His Nichirin Blade and friend snake, Kaburamaru Intelligence: Above average (As a experienced Demon Slayer, he is quite analytical and intelligent in battle) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of the Serpent (蛇へびの呼こ吸きゅう Hebi no kokyū): A breath style that focuses on twisting and bending the sword like how a serpent slithers. *'First Form: Weaving Slash' (Ichi no kata: Ida giri) - Obanai rotates and releases a circular slash in front of him. *'Second Form: Venom Fangs of the Narrow Head' (弐にノ型かた 狭きょう頭ずの毒どく牙が Ni no kata: Kyōzu no Dokuga): Obanai goes behind his opponent at blinding speed and lops off their head. *'Third Form:' Obanai curves his sword like a slithering snake and quickly decapitates his opponent. *'Fifth Form: Slithering Serpent' (伍ごノ型かた 蜿えん蜿えん長ちょう蛇だ Go no kata: Enen Chōda): Obanai using his bending sword, curves it right to left at incredible speeds. This technique is capable of decapitating multiple targets at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Pillars